


I Will Rescue You

by flickawhip



Category: Dallas (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sue-Ellen is Ann's white knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Rescue You

Sue Ellen had known the second she saw the look in Ann's eyes that she would fight to free Ann from whatever distress she was in. Ann was clearly distressed and when she had told Sue Ellen why it was clear she was smarting. She may have 'given up' the child she had been forced into having and yet, now, she longed to make a connection with the girl and had been refused. Ann, although she was a part of the family, was far more tender than most of the Ewing family. Ann had looked at her, silently waiting for her to speak. 

Sue Ellen had said nothing, pulling Ann up and away from the rest of the group. She was aware of the rest of the family watching them, she just barely cared. The two were soon well-hidden in the stables. Neither the fathers or the sons would come down here. Neither woman had spoken as they walked together. Sue Ellen had smiled, leading Ann into the stable block and into the stall of the horse they shared. Ann had been silent, almost innocent in the way she looked up at Sue Ellen. Sue Ellen had smiled, stroking Ann's cheek softly. The two had been silently staring at each other for a while before Sue Ellen finally claimed Ann's lips with her own, swallowing Ann's little yelp of surprise and moving to run a hand up under Ann's shirt, taking her time to tease and caress Ann's breasts. Ann had, eventually, gasped and arched. Sue Ellen had smiled and run her hand lazily lower, moving to caress Ann's clit, smiling even as she moved to press slowly up and inwards. Ann had shivered and, eventually, cried out as she came. 

Sue Ellen had smiled, kissing her softly even as she moved to stroke her hair. 

"Relax, I've got you."


End file.
